1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a transparent composite material and a method and apparatus for manufacturing the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, glass or plastic is often used as a transparent (colorless) material. However, the glass breaks easily and the plastic is weak in strength. Accordingly, development of a transparent composite material is ongoing. A transparent composite material according to the related art has been manufactured by embedding (immersing) glass fibers into a typical resin. However, the glass fiber and the typical resin exhibit a great difference in view of a rate of change in a refractive index. This may cause light transmittance to easily change according to a change in temperature.